1. Field of the Invention
This invention relatesto a seal device for pressure sealing the textile product inlet and outlet of a high pressure steamer adapted for the high pressure hygro-thermic treatment of textile products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure steamers which apply a saturated steam of high temperature and high pressure to textile products for high temperature and high pressure treatment have been known. Further, as for seal devices for introducing the textile products into the steamer and guiding them to the outside of the steamer, the inventors of the present invention have conducted studies over a long period of time and have filed many applications for patents for such sealing devices. In the latest one of the seal devices which have been developed by the inventors, there are provided a pair of rubber seal rolls; and seal plates which shut the inside of a steamer from the outside thereof at a position as close as possible to the pressed contact point between the pair of rubber seal rolls.